


Staring

by larknnightingale



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Cats, Friendship, Other, just trying to be friends, not enough coffee to function, staring contests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larknnightingale/pseuds/larknnightingale
Summary: It's just another average day at home with a team member unexpectedly compete with a cat. The usual.





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from a Wayhaven Discord server: [Hanging out with Friends]

Three cups of coffee kept Bo functioning through her work. At three in the afternoon, she decided to head into the kitchen to pour her fourth. It would be a good enough boost to push through some of the files she had been studying. 

As she entered the living area, she slowed to a stop as a large figure crept into her peripherals. Turning her head, Adam faced the bookshelf by the TV. Bo squinted, seeing the man scowling without a blink. With her presence, he didn’t acknowledge her. His stare could chill the bookshelf if he stared at it long enough. 

She stepped forward a few paces around Adam until she stood behind him at his 7 o’clock yet his massive shoulder eclipsed the bookshelf. Bo leaned to the side and held back a grin as the round cat sat tucked into an empty shelf, meeting Adam with a curious wide-eyed stare.

“You know you can’t beat him,”

Adam didn’t flinch, “I was not trying to beat him,”

“Then why are you still staring?”

“His eyes are rather…huge.”

Bo swished around the mug, watching the last drop of coffee race along the bottom. She chuckled, drank the last sip, then set the mug on the coffee table. As Bo approached Adam by his side, Bumbles peaked his round head out of the shelf. His large eyes stared at her with his naturally concerned visage. Adam straightened his posture, scowling at the books as he let himself indulge in his little victory. This did not go unnoticed by Bo. She figured someone with a stick so far up his ass would be prideful on his pedestal. 

Time to take him down a peg.

Bo grinned as she glanced over her shoulder, “Congratulations Du Mortain. You won by default.”

Instantly, Adam’s shoulders tensed and he turned his scowl to Bo, “Default!?” He snapped.

Bo’s teasing grin never flinched. He fell into her trap quicker than she thought. She turned her attention back to the cat.

“I may have distracted him when I approached, but,” she scratched Bumble’s chin, glancing back at Adam with a smug grin, “he didn’t blink.”

Adam bit back his protest and instead crossed his arms defensively over his chest. Bo nudged his side, “That long pout of yours is practically asking for a rematch,”

The stubborn man stood his ground, his eyes trained onto the books on the shelf. Bo sighed, mimicking Adam’s position, “Have it be on fair grounds. No distractions, on both ends.”

The Detective watched his gaze with intent. His eyes darted between Bumbles, and back to the titles etched on the books. The scowl tightening his features loosened the slightest.

“Fine.”

Bo loosened her stance, staying at his side. Just as she was about to step back, her thoughts kept her feet rooted in its position. It was probably a dumb question, but she figured there was no harm in asking it regardless.

“Quick question: do vampires…blink?”

Adam raised his brow and turned his attention to Bo. He stared at her for a moment, processing her words correctly. She had a feeling she asked the wrong vampire.

“You have seen me blink before.”

“Is that a trick question?” She grinned as she nodded to Bumbles. 

A small smile cracked Adam’s stern expression with a scoff. Witnessing such a rare event made Bo’s smile grow wider, reaching her cheeks with a giggle, “I just wanted to be sure. The team is full of surprises,”

“Rest assured, we think the same of you.”

“That’s comforting, at least. Surprises keeps things interesting.”

In that small moment, the air around Adam seemed different. A part of Bo felt like this changed a bit between them too. Every single time she looked at Adam, he always looked like that stick up his ass was in the wrong position. This Adam, smiling before her, was a window she could at least glimpse into. For that, she knew things between them wouldn’t always be at each other’s throats. 

Bo poked Bumble’s paw, directing his attention from his paw to Adam with just her finger, “Now, time to redeem yourself, Agent.”

Taking a step back, Bo watched the longest and only staring contest she had seen between a vampire and a cat.


End file.
